Fledgling
by SuperBitchOoO
Summary: As Sebastian helps Ciel through his transition into a demon, Heaven plans a deadly attack against hell's forces. Will the two survive the war to die from heartache?
1. Chapter 1: The Feast

_READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE FIC PERSON..._

_Oki so this is my very first fanfic. It probably sucks ass... never mind that this story does suck ass, this chapter is mostly consists of thoughts. Very minimal dialog. But I'm going to post it anyway! If you guys haven't read Robovacation's stories, I'd stop reading this and go read hers like RIGHT NOW. She has a beautiful way of thinking and her stories are always magnificent! I also just wanted to let you guys know how I do things around here. I write the entire story first, and I update the stories according to your review. So at the bottom of each chapter, I'll tell you how many reviews I want, and then hopefully you will deliver the goods to muah. BTW... the program that I type on has really shitty autocorrect, so if you see a misspelled word, please bring it to my attention so I can fix it. I would be very grateful! ^_^_

(~)

"My feet hurt, the air is full of dust, and it smells like horse manuer, this place is utterly disgusting! Why didn't we take the carriage Sebastian? What the bloody hell are we doing? And why in your right mind would you think it was ok to make me walk so far?!" Walking down this horrid road feels like hell. I have no idea where I'm going, but from the dirt path and miles of forest around me, I'm guessing it leads to a small town.

"A carriage would make it obvious that you are a person of nobility, when what we need to do is blend in with the commoners Master."

Well that explains the rags Sebastian dressed me in. I still can't believe he made me wear this, I feel like a poverty induced idiot. God damn that stupid 've been walking on this dirt road for what feels like hours before we come across a small villiage._ So I was right..._ It is incredibly tiny, only a few hundred people could live here at most. I absolutly loath places like this, they are small, undeserving, and should be crushed. But then again they provide us nobles with food and other essentials so I guess I should stop complaining. Sebastian leans down by my ear, and whispers softly "You will have to eat every soul in the village and more to curve the craving your body is developing and begin the reincarnation process from fledgling to demon. Once you start feeding, do not stop until everyone is devoured." Turning to look at Sebastian, who is too close for my comfort might I add, I compose my face to look expressionless. "Sebastian, how in hell do I... eat it?..." Sebastian gives me a pointed look. "The soul I mean."

"Were you paying attention to me at all on the way here?" Annoyance is evident on his face. I should have expected this from him though, I mean I did ignore him for quite awhile. "I go to so much trouble to help you, but yet you completely ignore me just for the sake of your own amusement." Sebastian straigtens his back and we continue to walk into town. "I guess, your just going to have to use your instincts." Demanding is how I do things, why ask when you can just skip through all the polite crap and get to the point.

Looking at Sebastian with a look of annoyance purposely put on my face, I walk over to the only Inn in this small piece, of a soon to be hell. The building is small, two storis, but can only hold maybe 5 rooms at maximum. The entire buiding is made of wood, upposed to the brick buildings around it. Obviously this is an old building, maybe one of the first built when the town was founded. There are drab, molding curtains on the inside, and the sign designating this building as an Inn is in need of a new paint job. At least the owner has at least a sliver of sense, he strategically placed the sign outward from the door so street-walkers can easily see it. But I can tell, this is going to be a bothersome trip.

We walk through the wooden doorway and see a small receptionist at the...desk? As if you could call that cheap, shitty peace of wood a desk. Sebastian turns to the old...wrinkly... thing that runs the Inn. I let my mind wonder, I know Sebastian will take care of the arrangements. So why should I associate myself with this disgraceful being. Looking around the disgusting room I am forced to be staying in, I know what im supposed to do, but that is not the cause for the fluttery feeling in my stomach. I am wondering if I will have the will and strength to take away someone's life. To be able to destroy a living being makes me feel powerful, even though I am not even a full-fledge demon yet. But to destroy the thing my whole fa-... _Stop. You are dwelling on the past you bumbling idiot. Dear lord will I ever get over the past? Can't I just forget it all? _Well I'm almost certain after a few centuries, this will be nothing of importance.

(~)

Apparently this lodge is known as Bernie's Inn. A fit name for a place of such filth. After Sebastian made arrangements with the creature, we trudge up the single flight of stairs. The hallway that holds the entrances to the rooms are caked in mud and mold. The wall paper is nearly half off the wall and the lighting fixtures are in need of a electricians miracle. We walk down the hall to our room number, 3. Sebastian removes the key to our room from his pocket. It shined brigtly, I am sure the key is made of nickle-silver. _Filthy low-lifes, can't even make a key of proper matrials_. He unlocks the door and we step into the most horridly decorated place I have ever laid my eyes upon. The first thing I notice is the furniture. If you could call it that. Has this room even SEEN a maid? Does the owner not know what a housekeeper is?! I swear the nerve of Sebatsian, forcing me to stay in such a low-lifetown. To allow such a disgrace is just madness. "Is this room not to your liking Master?" _That damn demon is smirking... SMIRKING at me! _"What the bloody hell do you think, Sebastian?!" The more his grin grown the more rage takes over. To hit him in the face would not ease my rage, and I know this, but yet I want to SO badly. But I restrain myself. I know he is just doing this for me and my limp strength. Instead I glare at him with deadly intent and turn back to this insufficient housing. I breath in my mouth and out my nose, just trying to calm down so I don't destroy everything at this very second. "Sebastian, you know the possible consequences of enraging me, don't do it again." His face gets darker, and I know he is upset now that his amusement has been taken away. I can't help it I smirk too, just to think that this Demon will service me till forver just makes me giddy. "Sebastian, clean this up at once, I refuse to live in such a state of filth." "Yes, My Lord."

(~)

It is June 19th, the time is 3:57 PM, and the massacre is about to begin. My hands are shaking, my vision is blurry, and I feel like my innards are about to spill out of me at this very moment. The previous night, Sebastian made the room decent, and I bathed, dressed and headed for bed without another word to him. Sebastian went to the trouble of traveling to another town so he 'wouldn't be tempted to eat my meal'. But now I am all alone in this town that I am supposed to destroy, and I dont know if I should... no, if I CAN do it. One side of me says it's my nature now, this is how the underworld works. But I can still feel the human in me screaming to run away before I rip these innocent people to bits. Because of this I have been in my hotel room for hours on end torturing myself. These are innocent people, how could you EAT them? But if I don't, I'll surley die. So do I destroy others for the sake of my well being, or do I destroy myself to protect the innocent. My mind is on the verge of giving in and I know thats what my body wants, to devour the pure. But my will is screaming and barganing with my body to leave, to just run away from this small village and never return. My body hungers, I feel it when I remember what I am. What I am becoming. I shake my head in confirmation. I know what I must do to achieve my goals. _Whatever it takes._

(~)

I don't know how to start. How do you just start killing people? Just begin, with no preparation? Taking away their life force just like that, no hesitation, no fear. I'm walking around the market place of this town. Looking at the people that will soon sustain me and die. There are little children running around playing tag. My chest aches when I think of their faces, the big eyes, freckles and smiles. Soon it will all disappear. I've been walking around, like in my hotel room, but now I'm formulating a plan. The farther I walk, the more I want to destroy this place. Despite the women, even despite the children, I want this place to disappear. After walking for hours on end I have a plan. I will follow one person, eat them and slowly pick off the people of the town, luring them into ally ways and small nooks and crannies until there are no more to devour. Without Sebastian here, I have limited options. With no idea on how to even consume a soul, I will just have to act on instinct, as Sebastian said.. If I have any.

I look around the street I am on, searching for my first victim. Even though all the people in this disgraceful place are filthy and most likely have rotting souls, they are still people. Based on that, I will try to make my first victim be poor, homeless, and old or near dieing. This way I can go unnoticed by the public for some time. With my eyes roaming the area for the perfect soul and my boy prepared for what is to come my sense of smell hightens and my muscles burn. Preparing for the hunt. Then I see him. An older man with dirt caking his face and arms and only rags for clothes.

I turn to look at the man, who is staring at me, confusion shown plain in his eyes. I let instinct take over and I lean my head down centimeters away from his. Now he is scared. His eyes widen and his pupils dialate. With his mouth slightly ajar I smirk triumphantly and press my porcelin mouth to his vile one. At first the kiss is nothing I would like to repeat as he tries to put effort into the kiss by attempting to shove his toung in my mouth. He is really that desperate to get off the street. But then 'my instincts kick my in the gut', and I sudently know what to do. I open my mouth wide to gain access to the deepest parts of his soul, all the while ignoring the taste of bile in my mouth from the man groping me. As soon as I widen my mouth the man gets the wrong message and squeezes my beautifuy sculpted ass. This is **NOT** ok. No one in exsistence has touched my ass, and now this cunt thinks he has all right to just reach behind and squeeze. My eyes shoot open in fury and the man slowly opens his eyes to gaze at me. What he sees must frighten him beyond belief because he franticaly pushes me away with no sucess. When he moves back so do I, and when he pushes forward, I move backward. You guessed correctly. Our lips have been sealed together. _What a different aproach to getting a meal..._I continue to follow what my body tells me to do and I attempt to force my prey to relax. Unfortunatley he does the complete opposite an tenses up tight like a coil. I feel my temper run short, _NOTHING IS GOING MY WAY! WHY THE HELL WOULD SEBASTIAN LEAVE ME HERE WITH NO KNOWLDGE ON HOW TO DO THIS! THAT STUPID DEMON! _And I hit him in the head, with the back of my hand, and he goes unconcious.

Now my curiosity is piked and my nerve wavers. I'm confused but intrigued, and I have no idea what to do now. So I try multiple things. Multiple disgusting things that I never wish to do again. I forcefuly shove my toung down the expanse of the man's throat. I almost vomit in pure disgust as I taste tobacco, cheap wine, and semen down in the depths of the man's body. With no luck in devouring the peasent, I quickly retracted my toung from his esophogus. I still don't know what to do, so now I'm sitting here, with my mouth attatched to an unconcious poor man, in the middle of a VERY busy street. Thinking about it isn't helping, neither is getting frustraded with that damn demon. Then I remember. When I was at the island with Sebastian, he tried to eat my soul. Recalling the memory makes me shudder, the feeling of having the life force drained out of you is definatley not something you would like to experience again. The excruciating pain that comes is beyond anything I can even fathom. If I could compare it to something, it would be like the air being sucked out of you, then your lungs crushed, and slowly all your organs and tissues are surging up twords your mouth. Thats all I experienced before It stopped. Maybe thats it, maybe thats what I need to do. I stop thinking and just do what i feel is correct. My instincts are telling me this is the way to do it but then again my instincts suck. I coax the pure entity out of the human's unconcious body, begging it to quench my thirst, stop the pain in my body that has gone unnoticed until now. Not soon enough I can taste it on the tip of my tounge, the pure, exhilirating soul that all humans have the unfortunate pleasure of holding. I can magine how it will taste in my mouth, the texture of it, how it will be beter than anything I have ever experienced. Finally that wonderful bundle of sensation hits me like a wall and it slithers itself down into my belly.

Our lips detatch and I drop the man's body to the ground. While his is dead and lifeless mine is overwhelmed by pleasure. My fingertips tingle and my vision blurs and suddently all I see is white. My arms spread with out my will, my eyes close and I stare at the sky in wonder. I bite my lip to keep a small moan from slipping and focus on what I'm feeling instead. My body begins to tremble with the overload of sensations and I close my eyes. I'm positive my knees will give out soon. Then it is all gone; the sensations, the tingling feeling, even the trembling dissapears in an instant. My eyes snap open to see the whole street staring at me with curiosity. Then **HE** comes out and I lose all sense of self-control. With my mind hazy I stare down my prey, a young woman around the age of 18 in a slender yellow and tan gown. She begins to run away along with the rest of the townfolk as my beast comes to the surface. The villagers run to my left, and the girl follows. Before I know it, the chase begins and I am sprinting down street after street, getting coser and closer to my next bundle of pleasure. All too soon I am running next to her at a leisurely pace. The woman turns to stare at me in horror and I tilt my head and smile sadisticaly, just to add a little spice to the meal. My human self is yelling in protest to the way things have turned out, but my beast is howling for a better challenge. For more prey, for anything to make the hunt more exciting. I feel my musces coil and tense in anticipation and before I know it I have jumped onto her, my legs wrapped around her back and sheathed claws digging into her back. Again I experience the sensation of pure bliss. But this time I expect it, and before her body drops to the ground, I have dashed off to destroy the crowd of humans and sensation. My name is Ciel Pahtomhive, I am 13 years old, and I am Hell's youngest demon.

(~)

_Alright so that was my very first chapter of Fanfic ever... Lordy Lord this is gonna be awhile. Well please Read&Review. And also, make sure to READ ROBOVACATION... READ IT... Also, if you were wondering why the Inn is named Bernie's Inn...well, one time my sister and I were playing Left 4 Dead 2, and we rescued a garden gnome from a carnival, and we named him Bernie... so i just decided to name the Inn in his honor. ^_^_

_1 R&R = 3 weeks_

_5 R&R = 2 weeks_

_10 R&R = 1 week_


	2. Chapter 2: Red Medicine

_Well here we are children. Chapter 2. So? How we doin? Just kidding, I don't even care. Sorry I took so long to update, I just started watching Soul Eater, and I must admit, I am addicted. Also this chapter will be in Sebastian's POV. X) Sorry if this chapter sucks, and this week I had a writing block. Plus, for me it's harder for me to get into Sebastian's mindset. Demons like him are very complex. ^_^_

I left. I know it may be wayward. Running off like a child. But I want Ciel to learn how to accomplish things on his own. Even though I will be his god damn dog for all of eternity. I told him I left town. That is a Lie. Even though the contract... never mind that, the connection we have is more than that now that I will serve him forever. Binding is a more fit word for this situation. Even though the binding states that I must obey his every order, he was reborn as a demon and had his soul removed from his body, so, to me at least, all his previous orders are void. So in this case I have a right to lie to my master until he tells me otherwise. When he tells me otherwise.

Instead of leaving to Whitehill, the neighboring town, I stayed. Watching the tiny lord loose all self control and indulge in his sweets like this is something I wouldn't miss for the world. After we checked into the hotel I waited until the Young Master was asleep. I then slipped out of the hotel room. Of course it wasn't like he needed to sleep, he was a fledgling, and a demon one at that, but of course, with the way he is, he wanted to keep some order in his now eternal life. Silently, I glided through the hallways and down the stairs out into the night. The air was soft and wet on my skin, and every breath smelled of beer and various meats. Jogging down the streets I looked left and right, searching for a suitable place to stay for the night and possibly getting a "meal". My tastebuds are craving something more sweet and innocent. A young boy sounds about right. I chuckle inwardly at my own remark. _Ah the Irony._ Soon enough I came across a small pub called Red the rest of this vile town, the decor was impeccable.

The walls were covered with red rose vines, and the chairs were Red Cherry wood. The bar was to the left of me and the dining area was to my right. The kitchen was all the way in the back of the resturant, along with the water rooms*. The tables were mostly empty, but the bar was jam-packed full. I'll take my chances with the bar, better to blend in than stand out. I sauntered my way over to the bar, an sat down in the only availble seat. I then waited for the bartender to assist me. After only 26 seconds, a young man, around the age of 17 I would guess, came over. He was drying a shot glass in hand if I recall. I ordered the cheapest thing on the "menu". It's not like I'll be drinking it anyway. The remainder of commoners stayed for what must have been hours, it felt like a few seconds to me, but soon enough the bar was empty with the exception of the bartender and myself. "Do you have any housing here at this establishment?" I liked talking like I'm really from the 18th century. Gets me in character. "No sir, but we'll keep ya here-" He leaned down by my ear, for emphasis I guess. "with a payment of course." I smirk, this man right here is so amusing. "What else would I do?" The bastard smiles, but he doesn't know what's coming next. I force his head down near my lips, and lick. This meal will be a decent one, not one I had hoped to have this evening. His eyes widen because now he thinks I'm going to molest him like a pervert. However that is not the case. I smile devilishly and lock our lips together and confirm his fate. The glands of my skin bind his face temporarily to mine, and I make a meal out of this poor human boy. I drop his body and look at the clock above the bar. _13 seconds. That's a new record for me. _

(~)

After my incident with the bartender, I removed his corpse from behind the bar and disposed of it in the kitchen. Ciel is going to make a feast of the tiny world anyway. With the body taken care of, I must prepare for tomorrow. I mean, it is the big day. It only comes once in a demon's never ending life. I inhale as much air as I can this will be the last of it before it is destroyed with the enchanting smells of death and corpses. However, it appears the reapers have come around. A smirk slides into my mouth, and before my brain can register it, and let me remind you that is incredibly fast, I am laughing hysterically. _Stupid Reapers, this town will be in shambles before they can say overtime!_ Another fit of laughter escapes my lips. I could've stayed there laughing for a century if I wanted too, but there are things to be taken care of, preparations to be made. Tomorrow, the local paper will get a call about a fatal disease that took out the poor village I stand in today. Such an unfortunate event. But this way, Ciel will be able to eat at his hearts desire. And eat he shall.

(~)

It is almost 3:30. Ciel has not left the Inn yet and I am begining to wonder if he will come out at all. He was most likely debating whether or not to go along with my plan. Being the adorable little kitten he is. After finishing making the arrangements for today, I sat on the roof of the building opposite Ciel's hotel room. I've been here, sitting on these clay tiles for over 5 hours. My arse hurts and honestly, I just want to see this place in oblivion. A creaking sound broke into my thoughts, and I see a shock of blue-gray hair.

_Ahh, so he made his decision. _I smirk, _He is truly a soul worth serving. Now I will watch this village be sucked into the deepest depths of hell_. I dash down the rooftops of the buildings, in the direction of my kitten of course. When I see Ciel, he is fidgeting, and from what I can tell, excited about what is to come. I however, was not anticipating him to adapt to his needs so quickly. Hence forth, the shocked expression plastered on my face.

_We are over in the market district. This place comes alive around noon. I am sure this will be a very intriguing show_. He walks twords a man of rags and no hygene whatsoever.

_Ahh, thinking of the humans as always, my young lord. _Of course he chose someone of that life-style. So well behaved. Ciel is letting instinct take over, for this much I can be sure. If he is not careful, the humans will notice, but it's not like I'm going to help him, he needs to practice for adulthood.

_This is how a pure-blooded demon learns, and soon enough, he will meet the mother of us all. So why not make an impression. _Ciel leans down to get face to face with his prey, but now their faces are out of my sight, with Ciel's back facing me. Of the next minute and a half, I cannot be sure of the exact events that occured, but from the thrashing of his body, and the almost angelic stance he is currently holding, I can only guess it was along the lines the prey fighting, and Ciel winning.

Soon after, Ciel's euphoric expression changes to one I have seen only a few times in my very, very long lifetime. It was one of pure, and never ending hunger. He quickly spun around, his eyes glistening a demon's sickening violet color. He snarled, and the villagers sprinted off. Of course, Ciel followed. He was running on two feet though, something I was not expecting to be paired with the 'endless hunger' expression from earlier. He almost instantaineously caught up with the fleeing humans, and he did the funniest thing. He tilted his head and smiled. I smirk, and then I chuckle, and before I know it I look like Undertaker. I swear this little kitten is growing on me. I stroll down the roof twords the crowd of humans being chased by my litte lord with one thought in my head.

_He reminds me, of me. _

_Well that was chapter 2 my lovelies. Oh and btw, there actually is a resturant called Red Medicine, I heard it was pretty awsome. Maybe you should go there. IDK do whatever the fuck yall want. I'll try to update soon, I gotta busy schedule with schoolwork and whatnot. But I will try and work writing into my schedule. ^_^_

_Water room- Ok, so I actually got this from Black Butler season 2, it was basically a bathroom, they just called it a water room in the 1800's for reasons I still don't understand._

_1 R&R = 3 weeks_

_5 R&R = 2 weeks_

_10 R&R = 1 week_


	3. Chapter 3: A Lake

_Alright, so I got a plan for the story now... and I'm all excited again. :) Immona dedicate this chapter to my wonderful sister... CanIHazACookie, she has 0 stories. But I love her anyway. ^_^._

I have been running for hours... or is it days? Either way, it has been a long time. I cannot remember what I was doing, but I believe it was wonderful. My surroundings are blury and dark, and I don't know where I am. As I run, I hear screams. The ones that give you goosebumps and send shivers down your spine. The ones that could send you into eternal darkness. They are all around me, and the worst part is, I revel in them.

I embrace and caress these screams of pain and fear. And it makes me not only disgusted, but fearful of myself. My mind can't seem to regester anything besides how much my chest is weeping in pain, and emptiness. This is something I have never experienced before, but I know I will feel this again. _This is known as eternal hunger_. As soon as the thought arises, my chest is suffocated by pain, and all rational thoughts leave me. A red figure, a human, runs by me. He looks back in terror and continues sprinting down the blood soaked road I'm laying in. Again, the beast takes over, and I am vaguely aware of my body moving in sync with the beast and crawling twords the man at an inhumn speed. Instead of jumping on him, like I usually do, I step infront of him, and come to an abrupt stop, grabbing his 'shirt' in the process.

I am looking at his face, it is plain and disgusting. He has dirtied blond hair, and his face has freckles splattered all over it. I look away in disgust. The I see the oddest thing. A tea shop. I'll have to make sure Sebastian-. My body shivers at the name. I begin to remember my demon, his night black hair, broad shoulders, and handsome face. And to my suprise I realized, _I want to see my dog._ _Hell, I might as well admit it, I want my to demon to fuck me. It's not like I could do anything with this revolting, fragile thing in my grasp, he would break before I could-_.

I stop my thoughts prematurely, and thoroughly revolted by my beast. What in the hell am I _**THINKING? **_Sleeping with Sebastian, no, not just Sebastian with any man, is down right disturbing, and it makes bile rise in the back of my throat.

Now I am angry. This stupid demon is responsible for this whole mess, and I can't do **ONE **thing about it. Right now I just want to return to my townhouse, and have a cup of Earl Grey. I turn to the human infront of me. He no longer looks frightened like before. He just looks empty, like a shell. No one wants to eat that. I feel the beast recoil, and sink down into the depths of my soul, until I get hungry again I guess. I drop the man down onto the blood stained road and walk away while mumbling 'livestock' under my breath. Stalking away, I look for a carriage to take us back to London. There is **no** way I am walking all the way to London, again. Fortunately I do stumble upon a carriage.

It has two chestnut colored horses and the carriage is made of some type of dark wood. It is quite a sight considering what I just went through. I peel the sweat covered eye patch off my right eye, and summon my **dog**. He walks down the road to my left at his own leisurely pace. It pisses me off. "Sebastian, this is an order, get over here immediately." He instantly speeds up his pace and he is over by my side within seconds. He is too close again. And this time the beast is stirring within me.

I can't have this. Even though the town is gone, he is a man, not to mention my butler, a relationship with him would be inappropriate and just down right wrong. And plus it's not like I would want him, I mean, he is a demon. I smirk to myself, _irony, I think it's my new favorite word. _He opens the carriage with grace, and I step into it with joyous relief. _Finally, a nice place to sit._ The carriage takes off at an abrupt start, and not soon enough we are out of hell's new territory.

(~)

The carriage ride was quiet, and I had time to mull over my situation. I just ate hundreds of people, and I'm ok with it? Only sadistic killers we be ok with something of this mangnitude. And what is tis beast that lays within me? Is it even normal for all demons to have such a vicious thing?

When we finally arrive at my London town house, we find the entire street deserted. But that is of no suprise to us, nobles don't come down here this time of year. Sebastian attempts to help me out of the carriage, but I brush him off. I can do things for myself. He smirks at this, and I don't even care, I'm too exhausted too care. I walk into my town house to see layers of dust and grime. I'll have Sebastian take care of that while I sleep. I don't need to tell him, he gets the message. I trudge up the white-painted stairs to my bedroom. There I find the room is decent, or should I say decent enough for someone of a lower class. There is a four poster bed, and armoires of clothing, but they are covered in dust and grime like the rest of the house. But it will have to do for now, because I can feel my knees buckling and my body colapsing onto the matress. I feel the dirt and dust seeping into my pours as I lay here exhausted from my day of feasting.

_I should just clear my mind, get some sleep, and deal with this all tomorrow. _I snugggle into my blood stained clothes, not bothering to take them off. My mind becomes foggy, and I can tell the arms of sleep are wrapping around me. _No wait a minute, did they just...MOVE? _My eye shoots open and I feel myself trapped in the steel embrace of the one and only...Sebastian.

"Sebastian, get off- " I suck in a deep breath. _Oh shit. I can feel his arousal pressing up against my inner thigh, it is so thick I could jus- STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE. _My face heats up, and I push my hands in his face, trying desperately to get my PERVERTED butler off of my person. "Sebastian! Get the fuck off of me right now!" Sebastian tsk's his tongue against the roof of his mouth _and it is just so sexy I could- GOD DAMNIT CIEL!_

"Nobles should never use such language in the presence of another." His voice is like velvet and I can feel him touchin my-... I swear to **GOD**, I **WILL** punch this son of a bitch in the face before the night is over. Sebastian smirks as he sees the angered expression planted on my face. I thought it would displease him to know that his services aren't needed or wanted, but it only seemed to encourage him. His hand is plaming my dick, through my pants. Now he can tell that my beast is enjoying this immensely. He slowly rubs my erection and I have to bite back a moan. He will not get the pleasure of knowing how I enjoy this. I mean he is practically rapeing me. He needs to get off of me, now matter how much pleasure fills me, this is unproper.

"This is an order, ge-" The bastard covered my mouth. _THIS SADISTIC, PERVERTED ASSHOLE PUT HIS GODDAMN HAND __**OVER MY MOUTH**__! _His grin widens and he starts to ooze lust. I glare daggers at him. I feel like my body is on fire, and it's not because of Sebastian. My mind gets foggy, and my body feels like it's shifting. I look up at Sebasian. His lustful expression is gone, being replaced by a shocked and fearful one. His eyes turn that sickenin violet color, and he grabs me by my shoulders. He says nothing as he carries my paralyzed-by-pain body down the steps and out to the stolen carriage bridal style. He sets me down on the cheap velvet seats, and rushes up to the front, awakening the horses. Somewhere along the ride to wherever he's taking me, I must have passed out. The ride must of been long, but it only felt like an hour. When the carriage finally stops, I am fully awake, and the pain I experienced before has completely dissapeared. Sebastian comes over to the door, pulling me out and again carrying me to... a lake? "Sebastian I'm fine you can put me down."

"No you are not fine, and I refuse to put you down."

"Put me down Sebastian!" I am just so fed up with this demon SHIT. He is secretive, and I don't like it. "Sebastian, are my orders from when I was a human valid?"

Sebastian stops walking, and he stares down at me, his face betraying no emotion. Then he starts walking again. "Sebastian! This is an order-" He puts his hand over my mouth yet again. At least it wasn't his mouth covering mine. My mouth tingles, and long, pointed teeth come down and poke at my lip, so I bite down on his finger. He pulls his hand away from my face and I take his moment of vulnerability to get the orders out of my mouth. "This is an order, all my orders from when I was a human are to be valid in your mind, and in the contract. Understood?"

His face is grim, and I know I just took away his only freedom. "Set me down this instant."

Reluctantly, he places me on my feet. For the first time I take in my surroundings. We are in the middle of a clearing, surrounded my most likely miles of trees. There is a large pond a few feet ahead of me. These surroundings are completely unfamiliar to me.

"Sebastian, where are we?"

"Ireland Sir, at lake Avernus."

_The bastard took me to Ireland. Where all the faries and leprechauns frollic in the meadows... GREAT. _

"Sebastian, what the hell are we doing in Ireland?" We sit there in silence. I can feel my anger building inside me, and before I can think about the possible consequences of my actions I whip my head around, glaring at Sebastian with pure frustration oozing from my body. "Sebastian! What are we do- Ah!" With speed I can't even comprehend, Sebastian scoops me up and runs twords the lake at full speed. _He is going to drown me, if it's possible. _I start squirming in his arms, trying desperately to get free from my looming death. I am able to get the top half of my body free, and I am now sprawled over his shoulder. I begin banging, clawing, and biting Sebastian. Doing everything in my power to get free. I lift my head up and screech at the top of my lungs, "Sebastian! Put me dow-"

And then we hit the water.

(~)

_Sorry to leave yall with a ciff-hanger, I'll try and update soon. But anyway, how was it? Any good? Probably not, I don't even know why im asking. Dont answer that question, just review. BTW while I have been writing this fanfic, I have also written the first chapter of another fic and I would like to know if u want the first chapter now, or after this one is finished._


End file.
